


What Would You Do?

by freakishlyweird



Series: Ianthony oneshot collection [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Flash Fic, Ianthony - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlyweird/pseuds/freakishlyweird
Summary: Fulfilling a sad man's greatest wish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fics - short stories with no definite plot structure, starts off at the climax. Usually mindfucking endings.
> 
> This is my first time making these types of stories so bear with me.
> 
> NOT PART TWO TO "REMEMBER AZURE"

A faceless angel asks the crestfallen young man. He stares right through his shattered brown eyes, red from crying.

 

"What is the greatest thing you could ever ask for?" he asked with sincerity. His serene voice eases the man.

 

The man looks up to him. His eyes are filling up with tears. His face is flushed and his mouth twitching, unable to form any coherent words.

 

When he gained a bit of composure, he spoke.

 

"Him," he said, stuttering a bit "I hope you know who he is,"

 

The angel did not reply, but he knew very well who he was referring to.

 

"I just want him back," he muttered, almost sobbing.

 

In the angel's perspective, it was very painful to watch. But he remained calm and asked another question.

 

"What would you do you were to meet him one last time?"

 

"I would like to say sorry. To apologize for not saving him. To bid him one last goodbye," the man replied, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

"But in reality, I will hold him and will refuse to let him go," he added, his voice almost a whisper.

 

In the angel's perspective, it is very hard to make him suffer any longer. He is dying to make him happy once again.

 

And so, the faceless angel replied.

 

"You've gone through so much. You do deserve happiness, even for a bit," he said, his voice raspy from sadness inside "You were given permission to see him, for one last time,"

 

And so, the faceless angel showed his face. The man was the first to see his long-hidden visage.

 

The man was astonished, fresh set of tears streaming down his face. He gingerly cupped the angel's cheeks, his fingers tracing over the details of his face and refamiliazing the feeling of his skin.

He once again, mustered his will to blurt out the name of a person he missed saying everyday.

 

"I-ian..."


End file.
